Aquella noche de tormenta
by Nay Harrabots
Summary: Dos amigos en una salida casual, una noche antes de una tormenta. ¿Qué podría tener eso de malo? Al contrario... Aprenderás que la realidad supera la ficcion. Oneshot RobinRaven


* * *

Holaaa!!! aquí, en exclusiva, en vivo y en directo... m,i primer fic de los Titanes!! Me flasheó muchisimo este fic, sobre todo al escribirlo (version preliminar en una sola noche, pequeños ajustes en dos o tres dias sucesivos) Gracias Nati por los consejos!! Ojalá vos y Robin terminen juntos nn

Weno, aqui está:

Aviso: no poseo nada ni remotamente relacionado con los personajes, locaciones o eslóganes pertenecientes al Universo DC. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es purísima casualidad... o no, depende del caso.

Aquella noche de tormenta

-Muy bien, tienes que admitir que son muy buenas teorías- retó Robin, cruzándose de brazos mientras dejaban atrás la escalera que llevaba a la sala dos en el primer piso del cine.

-Siempre que funcione para una película- replicó ella, cruzando los brazos a su vez.

-¡Vamos¿Tú crees que el tipo inventó todo?

-Tal vez no todo, pero eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo investiguemos. Y realmente, no creo que valga la pena tanto alboroto por una película.

Robin alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición. Si bien no estaba listo para admitirlo en ese momento, "El Código Da Vinci" realmente lo había intrigado de principio a fin. Nunca había sido realmente fanático de los best seller mundiales, pero había oído que la película estaba bastante buena y acababa de comprobarlo.

Raven por su parte, no tenía una explicación igualmente satisfactoria de por qué se había dejado arrastrar al cine a ver "El Código Da Vinci". Cuando Robin la había invitado aquella tarde a la última función, había aceptado tan rápido que hasta ella se había sorprendido. Además que necesitaba sacudirse la monotonía de un día insoportablemente tranquilo en la torre, donde habían estado todo el día sin que la alarma sonara para nada.

-Se lo que estás pensando: querías leer el libro antes de ver la película- dijo Robin, adivinando exactamente lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, mientras alcanzaban la esquina de la cuadra del cine.

-De hecho si- dijo Raven, dedicándole una mirada de reojo.

-¿Y por que no lo hiciste?

-Por que no me llamaba la atención- contestó ella, lisa y llanamente. Si bien se había dado una que otra vuelta por la librería durante la semana del lanzamiento, mirando con recelo la pila de libros, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza comprar uno. No le atraía eso de leer lo mismo que leía más de medio mundo, por regla general no soportaba los productos de consumo masivo. Además, y aunque solo lo admitía para si misma, no quería que nadie en la torre creyera que lo había comprado tan sólo por que estaba de moda.

-Pero tengo la impresión de que los personajes no son tan intensos como en la película- dijo ella, pensativa.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de las películas que se basan en un libro: le dan una cara, un cuerpo y un carácter a un montón de palabras- comentó Robin.

-Es cierto- dijo Raven, moviendo la cabeza despreocupadamente al ritmo de una canción que salía de una de las tantas tiendas a su izquierda. Iban por una vereda muy transitada del centro, plagada de tiendas de música, bares y tiendas de ropa.- Se me ocurre, por ejemplo, que Audrey Tatou y Tom Hanks no son nada como sus personajes.

-¿Y a quien habrían puesto tú para los papeles?- preguntó Robin con curiosidad.

-Qué se yo- dijo Raven, encogiéndose de hombros.- Lo único que me alegra es que no pusieron a un par de actores carilindos que sólo llenarían las salas de cine por que se ven bien juntos.

-Onda Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie- dijo Robin asintiendo.

-Claro. Sólo por que calienten la pantalla de vez en cuando no quiere decir que funcionen bien en cualquier cosa.

Echó una mirada de reojo a Robin, cuya figura se perfilaba contra las luces de los autos que iban y venían. Fruncía el entrecejo y miraba hacia arriba como si pensara y tenía la boca ligeramente curvada en una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque cuando notó que Raven lo miraba hizo lo imposible por borrarla. Su oscuro y alto cabello, como siempre desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, se le iba hacia la cara a cada trato, por un viento frío que se había levantado de apoco en lo que caminaban.

-¿Qué? No me digas que de verdad te estás imaginando la situación- se burló ella, con lo que a Robin se le hizo realmente difícil no reírse- Con tanta escena de sexo no hubiera quedado ni media hora para descifrar el criptex.

-En realidad no- dijo Robin rotundamente- Aunque tampoco me pareció que Hanks y Tatou tuvieran mucha química.

-Eso no quiere decir que no lo hubieras pensado- Raven realmente debía estar divirtiéndose mucho con eso de avergonzar a Robin, aunque la determinación de su voz casi la había engañado por un segundo- Aunque según veo, creo que tampoco te pareció que Tatou estuviera tan mal. No le quitaste los ojos de encima en todo el rato.

-¿De donde sacaste...?- Robin se ruborizó de manera un poco más evidente. Rogó por que no se le notara bajo las luces de la ciudad.

-Aunque debo admitir que se veía mucho mas decente que en "Amelie"- dijo Raven, más para sí misma- Se veía un poco infantil para mí gusto.

-Esa era la idea- dijo Robin, poniendo una cara que a todas luces quería decir "Duh!"

-Bueno, pero de todos modos me parece que exageraron un poco- continuó Raven, eligiendo pasar por alto el comentario- Creo que le van mejor los papeles más dinámicos y sexies.

Robin emitió un sonido que parecía algo entre una tos y una risita y se apresuró a cubrirse la boca con la mano.

-¿Que?- preguntó Raven, desconcertada.

-Nada, yo...

-¿Es por lo que dije?- Ya ni le hacía falta la empatía para darse cuenta. Lo quemó con la mirada mientras caminaban; ni siquiera se molestaban en hablar bajo ya que en la calle había tal ruido que nadie se fijaba en ellos. Además, y por seguridad, no habían salido de la torre con sus uniformes. Nada del otro mundo: un par de jeans, una remera y zapatillas.

Robin hacia denotados esfuerzos por borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Aunque sabía que Raven no se atrevería a hacerlo, igual no quería darle un motivo para leerle la mente.

-¿Es por lo que dije?- repitió, poniendo las manos en jarras, ya no molesta si no genuinamente intrigada, y tal vez hasta un poco divertida. Fuera como fuera, en sus ojos había cierto brillo malévolo que a Robin no le presagiaba nada bueno- ¿Que tiene de malo que diga que otra chica es sexy?

Esa pregunta era más de lo que Robin se había esperado. En ese momento deseó ser como Kid Flash para poder salir corriendo y que su compañera de equipo y amiga de toda la vida no viera lo rojo que se estaba poniendo.

-¿Y bien?- apremió esta, a medida que se acercaban más al centro de la ciudad. No le quitó los ojos de encima ni cuando cruzaron la calle, atenta a cualquier mínima señal en su rostro.

-Te juro que no era nada, Rae- Robin hizo un último aunque patético esfuerzo por cambiar de tema.

-Claro que si, no me engañarás- dijo esta, sin darse por vencida.- ¡De verdad, no entiendo a los hombres!

Esta afirmación era tan estrafalaria hasta para ella, que ahora fue el turno de Robin de mirarla con incredulidad.

-No comprendo esa manía que tienen con estos temas- explicó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- A lo mejor será que las mujeres no tenemos la mente tan retorcida, pero ¿se puede saber qué le ven de raro a que una diga que otra mujer le parece bonita¿Acaso con ustedes todo es de doble sentido siempre?

-Pues... verás, ocurre que... ejem...- por un segundo, Robin la odió infinitamente por ponerlo en esa situación tan incómoda y difícil. ¿Cómo se podía responder a eso? Y es más¿cómo explicárselo a una chica, y sobre todo a ella?

-¿Y bien?- Raven no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir el tema así como así, y más todavía cuando tenía la oportunidad de averiguar por fin el misterio. Robin adivinó esto y también dedujo que ella haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por hacerlo hablar.

-Es que... ¡Oh, no lo entenderías!

-¿Por que no?

-Por que... ¡Por que no eres hombre, por eso!- Robin sabía de sobra que era una excusa infantil, pero era lo único que se le venía a la cabeza- Es muy... complicado.

-Ya veo- dijo Raven. Un ligero retumbo arriba de sus cabezas les indicó que se avecinaba una lluvia. Levantaron la mirada a la vez y vieron una cúpula de nubes teñidas de anaranjado oscuro por las luces de la ciudad. Dieron un par de pasos mirando hacia arriba y misteriosamente no chocaron contra nadie. Pasaban justo frente a una iglesia que tenía una escalinata en el frente, que era casi tan alta como ellos mismos. Entonces, casi como en un chispazo, a Robin se le ocurrió una idea que, de funcionar, podría contribuir a resguardar su integridad, o lo que es igual, lo poco que quedaba de ella tras el bombardeo de preguntas incómodas del que Raven lo había hecho presa.

-Espérame aquí- le dijo de repente- ¿Me perdonas la respuesta a cambio de algo?

Raven asintió, desconcertada. Aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido adivinar que se traía él entre manos. Robin corrió en la dirección que seguían los dos hace un minuto, mirando a un lado y al otro de la calle, hasta que desapareció en un negocio a su izquierda, que Raven no alcanzaba a ver desde allí.

"Vas a arruinar la sorpresa" dijo una voz en su cabeza, más precisamente una "voz" que llevaba una capa rosa. Como no tenía nada más que hacer, se sentó en un escalón de la iglesia. La luz que salía de la misma se proyectaba en el suelo, y podía ver su propia silueta en la vereda, recortada entre luces de colores que producían los vitrales de las ventanas. Le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda que poco tenía que ver con la brisa fría que se colaba entre los edificios y acariciaba sus hombros, y le movía el pelo de un lado al otro.

Pronto vio otra sombra proyectada sobre el piso que se acercaba a ella, y antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada, un par de manos pusieron en las suyas un vasito plástico con helado, crema y cereza incluida.

-Aquí tienes - dijo Robin, sonriendo de manera conciliadora y sentándose junto a ella en la escalera. El también traía un helado para si- Así tendrás la boca ocupada y no podrás preguntar nada.

Las mejillas encendidas y expresión de asombro que tenía Raven al principio dieron paso a una sonrisa tan amplia y tan sincera que hacía que el sonido de los truenos arriba de sus cabezas pareciera un ronroneo.

Quien no viera la expresión de Raven, pensó Robin para sí, no sabría realmente lo que quería decir esa metáfora que decía que las sonrisas iluminaban la cara. A lo mejor fuera una ilusión óptica, ese tipo de cosas inexplicables que ocurren antes de una tormenta. Lo cierto es que la cara de su amiga tenía un brillo especial mientras investigaba su helado con la punta de la cucharita.

Se quedaron en silencio por espacio de un minuto o dos mientras ambos buscaban almendras entre el helado de chocolate.

-Tengo que reconocerlo, Chico Maravilla- dijo Raven, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás- Si que sabes cómo disuadir a una chica de preguntarte cosas complicadas.

-Bueno, que puedo decir...- se encogió de hombros como si tal cosa.- Estoy lleno de sorpresas.

-No lo dudo- asintió Raven- Lo que tienes en explicaciones lo tienes en sorpresas. El universo siempre equilibra las cosas¿no crees?

-Bien, si tú lo dices...- concedió Robin, divertido, aliviado y también sorprendido de que su improvisado aunque efectivo plan hubiera funcionado.

Rato después se pusieron de pie y bajaron la escalinata de la iglesia, habiéndose dado cuenta de que no podían quedarse más rato ahí, y no por que ya se hubieran terminado los helados ni por que el cura se asomaba a cada rato a lanzarles gélidas miradas desde la puerta de la iglesia, si no por que los truenos eran más insistentes cada vez y la lluvia podía largarse de un momento a otro. Era tarde y sin embargo nadie en la torre había tratado de averiguar en donde estaban. Emprendieron el regreso antes de que esto ocurriera. Realmente hubiera sido incómodo tener que sacar el comunicador especial de los titanes en pleno centro y con tanta gente.

-Bien- comentó Raven con un suspiro- Hora de volver a la vida real.

-Sí- coincidió Robin- La de todos los días.

-Fue una noche fantástica. La pasé muy bien- dijo ella bajando ligeramente la voz. Agradeció a Azar que la calle estuviera lo suficientemente oscura como para que Robin no pudiera ver como se sonrojaba.

-Yo también- admitió el. A su vez, dio gracias de que la calle estuviera tan oscura.

Continuaron comentando la película mientras se alejaban más del centro. Aunque coincidían en que Tatou y Hanks probablemente no tenían tanta química, pasaron todo el camino de vuelta discutiendo los efectos especiales, las teorías y las escenas de acción. Raven aseguraba que, de haber estado en el lugar de Audrey, ella sí habría "caminado" por arriba del agua, solo para dar un susto a todos. Robin no pensó que eso fuera a hacerle demasiada gracia a nadie. Por su parte, él se sentía más que dispuesto a partir ahora mismo hacia París y empezar a cavar debajo de la pirámide de vidrio para sacarse la duda de que si la tumba de María Magdalena estaba realmente allí o no. Entonces Raven dijo que no hacía falta tanto trajín, cuando ella podía pasar a través del piso y averiguarlo. Robin dijo que eso le quitaba la gracia. Raven se encogió de hombros y dijo que igual le gustaría intentarlo. Ambos acordaron que irían cuanto antes a comprarse el libro.

Llegaron al fin a la entrada de la torre. No había ninguna luz encendida en la misma que pudiera verse desde donde estaban.

-Creo que ya todos se fueron a dormir. Mejor no hacer ruido- dijo Robin, bajando la voz, a la vez que abría la puerta. Efectivamente estaba totalmente oscura, excepto por unas luces muy tenues que discurrían a lo largo del hall de entrada. De todos modos, a pesar del sigilo, la lluvia estalló sobre sus cabezas en ese mismo instante, con truenos y relámpagos.

-Tendríamos que hacer esto mas seguido- comentó Raven, entrando en el más absoluto silencio a pesar de que ni falta hacía. Robin entró tras ella y cerró la puerta.

-Mmmh, a propósito- dijo, recordando algo de repente- escuché que mañana es la avánt-première de X Men 3.

-Genial. ¿De esa no hay libro, verdad?

Aunque estaba de espaldas a él, sabía que Robin había sonreído por el comentario.

-No, yo creo que no.

Subieron los pisos en silencio, sin estar seguros todavía si el resto de los titanes seguían despiertos, pero conforme se aproximaban al living room no pudieron apreciar ninguna cosa que indicara lo contrario. Salvo por las luces tenues que iluminaban su camino a lo largo del pasillo, todas las demás luces de la torre estaban apagadas y no se percibía ningún movimiento. Robin se preguntaba que hora sería para que los demás miembros del equipo ni siquiera los hubieran esperado, pero le daba fiaca fijarse en la hora en su comunicador.

Las puertas del living se abrieron silenciosamente para revelar la sala vacía y oscura, excepto por ocasionales relámpagos que cruzaban el ventanal.

Robin encendió las luces para poder ver mejor por donde iba, mientras que Raven se acercaba a la larga mesada de mármol y sacaba un vaso de debajo de la misma.

-¿No quieres algo del refrigerador?- preguntó mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador y sacaba una botella de agua.

-No gracias. La verdad no tengo hambre- dijo Robin, mirando distraídamente por la ventaba por un momento.

Los truenos resonaban al mismo tiempo que se producían los fogonazos de luz de los relámpagos, lo que quería decir que tenían la tormenta exactamente arriba de sus cabezas en ese preciso momento. Robin escuchó el chasquido del vaso de vidrio contra el mármol y se volvió lentamente. Tal vez se debiera al cambio en la presión atmosférica, pero de repente la sola idea de que estaba solo con Raven en el mismo cuarto hacia que le faltara el aire.

Se reprendió mentalmente por éste último pensamiento. Estaba actuando como un idiota, él, el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes. Sólo era una salida casual con una amiga, lo sabía perfectamente. Y entonces¿Por qué se le venían a la cabeza justo ahora esas escenas en las películas, justo cuando luego de la cita el chico deja a la chica en la puerta de su casa y…?

Definitivamente tenía que ser la presión. Su cabeza no estaba funcionando correctamente.

-Yo tampoco. Y se ve que nadie más tuvo hambre, por que es evidente que aquí hubo… eh, guerra de tofu- comentó Raven, señalando lo que parecía un gran pedazo de tofu que estaba pegado en la pared, por arriba del fregadero.

-Es verdad- dijo Robin, mientras una gran gota se formaba arriba de su cabeza. Se sentó en el borde del respaldo del sillón semicircular, extendiendo las piernas.

-Bueno, creo que ya me iré a dormir- dijo Raven, saliendo de atrás de la mesada de mármol.

-Si, yo también- dijo Robin, poniéndose de pie de nuevo. Dio unos cuantos pasos distraídos mientras miraba por la ventana; los relámpagos iluminaban de tal modo que parecía de día, y los truenos eran realmente ensordecedores, pero a ninguno de los dos le molestaba.

-Respecto a… ese avant première…- dijo Raven, sonriendo de lado.

-Oh bien…- Robin también se rió- ¿Que tal si lo arreglamos mañana? Si es que sobrevivimos a esta tormenta, claro.

Apartó la vista de la ventana para mirar de reojo una vez más a la joven titán. Sólo estaba a unos pocos pasos de él, también mirando por la ventana con aire distraído. Se volvió también al sentirse observada, pero Robin fue más rápido en apartar la vista.

-Bueno…- ella se acercó unos pasos, mirando al suelo.

-Si…

-Buenas noches- Raven levantó la vista, mirando directamente hacia los ojos azules del chico maravilla.

-S-si, buenas noches- tartamudeó éste. Ahora era él el que avanzaba unos pocos tímidos pasos, aunque sus pies parecían moverse por si solos.

Por más que Raven intentaba apartar la vista y volverse hacia la puerta, no podía hacer otra cosa que parpadear. Se había quedado congelada en el lugar ¿Y por que diablos le latía tan rápido el corazón¿Acaso estaba por darle un infarto o algo así?

Estaban a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia, ninguno sabía muy bien en qué momento se habían acercado tanto. Parecía que habían llegado hasta allí en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.

Sin embargo, fueron las luces las que empezaron a parpadear, justo antes de que se escuchara un trueno tan fuerte como una bomba atómica y ambos pegaran un salto al mismo tiempo. La habitación (y de seguro toda la torre) se iluminó con un fogonazo de blanco antes de quedar todo a oscuras.

-Genial- comentó Raven con sarcasmo.

Se quedaron un segundo o dos sin moverse. Estaban sumidos en la más completa oscuridad, ni siquiera las luces de emergencia habían llegado a activarse. Robin maldijo en voz baja la tormenta, los truenos y cada odioso foco de la torre.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Raven.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Cuidado ahí, hay otro escalón- Robin evitó el escalón justo a tiempo y se salvó por poco de acabar de cara en el suelo. Ciertamente apreciaba la ayuda de Raven, quien caminaba junto a él con ambas manos en alto, haciendo brillar la energía oscura en sus manos, pero francamente no podía ver la gran cosa con ésta.

Los chispazos de luz de los relámpagos ya no alcanzaban la puerta del sótano y no había otra manera de ver por dónde pisaban. Bueno, al menos para Robin, ya que Raven o bien podía ver en la oscuridad o estaba adivinando el camino gracias a la telepatía.

-¿Dónde está Cyborg y el foco que tiene en el hombro cuando los necesitamos?- se preguntó en voz alta mientras se despegaba una telaraña de la cara.

-Durmiendo- contestó Raven como si tal cosa. No comprendía que Robin estuviera tan molesto, pero ya que la oscuridad no era su elemento era lógico. Por su parte ella estaba un poco confundida respecto al corte de luz. Una parte de su cabeza estaba agradecida por que no estaba muy segura de lo que hubiera podido pasar en ese momento, la otra le tenía cierta antipatía al apagón, y la otra se preguntaba "un momento¿qué diablos había estado a punto de pasar?"

Apartó este último pensamiento de su cabeza, ya la estaba mareando. Habían llegado al fin al fondo del sótano, donde estaba la pequeña cajita metálica de los disyuntores. Robin los subió todos hacia arriba, se escuchó un click y entonces pudieron ver una tenue luz que provenía del pasillo y se escabullía por la puerta abierta del sótano.

-¡Al fin!- dijo Robin con un silbido de alivio, mientras subían la escalera y abandonaban el sótano.

-¿Cuál es el problema¿Miedo a la oscuridad?- preguntó Raven con un tono de voz que pretendía ser terrorífico… y en verdad lo era nn'

-¡Claro que no!- Robin se cruzó de brazos y pretendió estar muy ofendido- Yo no le temo a nada.

-Si, yo solía decir lo mismo- Raven arqueó una ceja.

-Ya…- otra gota del tamaño de una naranja sobre la cabeza de Robin…

-Pero te doy crédito por intentarlo- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eso es un alivio- ironizó Robin.

La habitación de Raven estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia. Empezaron a aminorar el paso a la vez que una creciente sensación de nerviosismo se iba apoderando de ambos sin que estos lo supieran.

-Bien… buenas noches- dijo Robin rascándose la nuca.

-Buenas noches- dijo Raven, apoyando la mano en el panel digital que abría la puerta. Había cierta pelea de voluntades en su cabeza y ella misma no estaba muy segura de quien ganaría. El corazón le latía tan rápido que el retumbar en sus oídos ahogaba cualquier otro sonido. Pero si no se animaba ahora, se pasaría el resto de la vida preguntándose "qué hubiera pasado si"

Robin se alejaba a paso lento por el pasillo. Raven lo siguió.

-Robin, espera- lo llamó, y Robin se dio vuelta.

Una vez que llegó al lado de él, se inclinó en puntas de pie (al fin que el Chico Maravilla era bastante más alto que ella) y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Para salvar un poco la falta de química de Tatou y Hanks- le dijo con una sonrisa cálida y un guiño del ojo a su sorprendido y desconcertado Robin, quien tenía los ojos como platos, no muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar. Se volvió y lo saludó con un movimiento de la mano, antes de desaparecer de la vista hacia el interior de su dormitorio.

Robin se volvió lentamente y continuó su camino por el tranquilo pasillo, preguntándose si realmente había ocurrido lo que el creía que había ocurrido. Tenía el corazón a mil por hora: ciertamente no se esperaba eso. Mucho menos se lo habría imaginado.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se tocó el lugar donde Raven lo había besado, sonriendo ligeramente sin darse cuenta.

Tal vez ellos no eran Audrey Tatou y Tom Hanks, pero quién necesitaba eso de todos modos cuando la realidad era mil veces mejor que cualquier película.

Con este pensamiento y la sonrisa todavía en la cara, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con un toquecito al panel digital y se fue a dormir.

THE END!!

··························································································

**si, lo sé: el título es patético!! Pero juro que no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor, o de lo contrario no estarían ustedes leyendo esto ahora, por que lo mas probable es que demoraría tres dias en elegir un nombre. Prometo mejoras en los sucesivos fics nn **

Fiu!! Listo, ahora solo queda esperar las opiniones de ustedes, mis amables lectores. Gracias por dedicarle un cachito de su tiempo a esta humilde (ejem...) historia, jeje. Tengo otro fic en proceso, pronto voy a subir el primer capitulo que ya está listo, ni bien pase este maldito examen de Historia del Arte el martes que viene (a proposito, deséenme suerte!! )

Se despide:

_Nay Harrabots _


End file.
